


Erase my scars

by Muse_from_Mars



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Fix-It, Friendship, M/M, Self-cest, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 07:36:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19224607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muse_from_Mars/pseuds/Muse_from_Mars
Summary: Стив входит на платформу с четким планом действий в голове: вернуть камни на свои места, а после вырвать себе ту жизнь, о которой мечтал. В момент перемещения он смотрит на Баки и вдруг понимает, что все неправильно. Стив осознает, что где-то в своих мыслях свернул не туда и в итоге заблудился в лабиринте эмоций.





	Erase my scars

Стив входит на платформу с четким планом действий в голове: вернуть камни на свои места, а после вырвать себе ту жизнь, о которой мечтал. В момент перемещения он смотрит на Баки и вдруг понимает, что все неправильно. Стив осознает, что где-то в своих мыслях свернул не туда и в итоге заблудился в лабиринте эмоций. Тоска по Пегги не настолько сильна, чтобы, поддавшись ей, перекроить время и изменить ход событий. Сбегать к Пегги сейчас, когда здесь остается в очередной раз вернувшийся из мертвых Баки — это трусость. И Пегги будет первая, кто ему об этом скажет. А то и вобьет в него эту мысль, а Стиву совершенно не хочется попадать под горячую руку рассерженной Картер.

Стив вспоминает свои визиты к ней в больницу и понимает, что не хочет переворачивать жизнь Пегги вверх дном. Она смирилась и отпустила его, сделала множество важных вещей для мира. Она заслуживает ту жизнь, которую построила без него. Теперь его очередь отпустить и строить свою жизнь.

Опять наблюдая за ней через стекло, Стив грустно улыбается и прощается с ней, мысленно благодаря за все хорошее, что она принесла в его жизнь. Если уж он и решил менять что-то в прошлом, то точно не здесь.

Камень Разума оставлен напоследок, и, переместившись в башню Старка, Стив как раз застает момент, когда он из прошлого подчиняет себя же скипетром Локи и исчезает. Все это ощутимо отдает безумием, но Стив уже давно смирился, что в его жизни почти не осталось места нормальности. В паре метров от него лежит мертвый агент в неброской и удобной черной одежде — Стив не раздумывая стягивает с него куртку и надевает, скрывая слишком приметный костюм.

Оглянувшись по сторонам и убедившись, что рядом никого нет, он закидывает свою младшую версию на плечо и затаскивает в первый попавшийся кабинет, предварительно проверив, что там нет камер наблюдения. Сгрузив Роджерса в кресло, Стив вытаскивает из его уха наушник и сминает пальцами микрофон в рукаве. Находит и так же ломает маячки из формы, о которых даже не подозревал в то время. В этом нет острой необходимости, но Стиву так спокойнее. К моменту, когда его двойник приходит в себя, у Стива в голове есть примерный план действий на ближайшие пару часов. Он слишком хорошо помнит, каким был в этом времени, чтобы понимать, что долгосрочные планы строить бессмысленно — местный Кэп непременно выкинет что-нибудь невообразимо глупое, если не убедить его действовать сообща.

— Локи, — доносится до него собственный голос — правда, с совершенно другими интонациями, от которых он даже успел отвыкнуть.

— Твою мать звали Сара, ты набивал носки ботинок газетами, — перебивает Стив, вспоминая слова Баки и добавляя от себя: — В твоем альбоме для рисования было много деревьев и Баки. После того, как тебя разморозили, ты пытался рисовать, но все вокруг выглядело ненастоящим, поэтому ты забросил свои блокноты и начал бегать по утрам, чтобы успокоить мысли. И да, Баки действительно жив. Мне продолжать или задашь пару контрольных вопросов?

— Откуда мне знать, что Локи не способен прочитать мои мысли и выудить нужную информацию, чтобы играть на моих эмоциях? — скептически хмыкает местный Роджерс, но с места, впрочем, не двигается.

— Как я скучаю по временам, когда Локи был самым большим злом в мире, — вздыхает Стив. — Я слишком хорошо тебя знаю, чтобы понять, что сейчас ты думаешь над тем, как сдать меня Старку или Фьюри. Я — это ты из будущего, как бы странно и нереально это ни звучало. Не Локи, не клон, не злобный робот-двойник и даже не кошмарный сон. У нас не слишком много времени, чтобы выяснять здесь все, так что предлагаю все разговоры перенести в более тихое место.

— Старк и команда уже должны были заметить мою пропажу, и лишь вопрос времени, когда ДЖАРВИС доложит ему, что мы здесь, — спокойно произносит Роджерс. — А мне еще необходимо отчитаться о завершении конца света, сам понимаешь, это надолго.

— Ты бы удивился, узнав, что со временем привыкаешь и к этому, — хмыкнул Стив. — Где-то на третьем конце света привыкаешь излагать в отчете только самое важное.

Роджерс выглядит удивленным, но вопросов не задает, лишь коротко кивает своим мыслям.

— Полагаю, ты знаешь, где я живу, — Роджерс смотрит прямо, не отводя взгляда, в котором читается решимость. — Нам понадобится помощь?

— Пригласи Наташу на бутылочку пива в честь спасения мира, — кивает Стив.

Произнесенное имя оседает горечью на языке и на мгновение ему кажется, что нечем дышать, но он быстро берет себя в руки.

Покинув кабинет, они расходятся в разные стороны. Роджерс, на ходу вставляя наушник в ухо, отправляется к команде, а Стив, избегая лишних встреч и стараясь не попадать во все камеры, пробирается к выходу. На улицах города разрушения и хаос, поэтому до квартиры Стив добирается никем не узнанный.

Квартира выглядит стерильной и совершенно неестественной, будто Роджерс появляется здесь лишь для того, чтобы переночевать, и даже не пытается ее как-то обжить. Стив вспоминает, что после разморозки ему просто не было дела до того, где он живет, у него не было желания делать эту квартиру своей. Пройдясь по комнатам, Стив находит около десятка жучков, выкладывает их на кухонном столе. Не уничтожает, иначе через десять минут здесь будут группы ЩИТА и ГИДРЫ, а Стиву сейчас не до них. Возвращается в спальню, достает из шкафа мягкие домашние штаны и темно-синюю майку с потертым изображением собственного щита, которую он когда-то купил, поддавшись моменту, но так и не носил. Свою форму, щит и устройство для перемещения Стив укладывает в найденную спортивную сумку и задвигает в дальний угол шкафа.

Прохладная вода смывает с него усталость и дает заряд сил для предстоящего вечера. Дверной замок щелкает как раз в тот момент, когда Стив выходит из душа. Он быстро проходит в коридор, встречая Роджерса и перехватывая удивленный взгляд Наташи, которая, впрочем, быстро берет себя в руки.

— Не шумите, — тихо произносит Стив, зная, что сейчас они находятся вне радиуса действия прослушки. — Наташа, у тебя же есть глушилка? Вышедшие из строя от ЭМИ жучки будут выглядеть слишком подозрительно, а твои глушилки всегда работают чисто.

Наташа пожимает плечами и достает из кармана ключи от машины, нажимает на крошечную кнопочку, расположенную в центре логотипа, и короткий писк устройства дает понять, что теперь можно говорить свободно.

— Мне обещали пиво в честь отмены конца света и я не собираюсь менять планы, — Наташа скидывает обувь и проходит на кухню, где замечает лежащие на столе жучки. — Неплохой улов! О, а вот этот я устанавливала, долго искал? И без обид, Кэп, я выполняла приказ, но мне самой это было не по душе.

Роджерс, прошедший следом за ней и выставивший на стол пакет с пивом, как-то потерянно смотрит на коллекцию. Неосознанно трет шею, с головой выдавая свои эмоции, а потом переводит взгляд на Наташу.

— И куда же ты его установила, что его было так сложно найти?

— В вентиляцию в туалете, — отвечает за нее Стив.

— Подумала, что ты не ведешь там важных и личных бесед, а точного места мне не сказали, — Романова вытаскивает пиво из пакета и, легко скрутив крышку у бутылки, делает большой глоток. — Значит, путешествия во времени? Его ты, судя по всему, уже убедил, а как будешь доказывать мне?

Стив отставляет упаковку с пивом, которую успел выудить из пакета, уверенным шагом подходит к Наташе и не глядя тыкает пальцем поверх футболки прямо туда, куда когда-то вошла пуля.

— Советская пуля, ствол неизвестен, прощай, бикини, — глядя ей в глаза, произносит он. — Зимний Солдат — не выдумка, он действительно существует и это он тебя подстрелил.

Наташа бледнеет, кивает, не отводя взгляда, и делает еще один большой глоток.

— Значит, ты действительно кое-что обо мне знаешь, — Наташа улыбается одной из своих обольстительных улыбок, тем самым переключая внимание и уводя в сторону от собственных эмоций.

— Я знаю о тебе все, — качает головой Стив, не ведясь на уловку.

Ему одновременно приятно и больно видеть Наташу. Здесь она еще не стала его близким другом, в этом времени они прошли всего через один конец света и не успели разрушить организацию, на которую оба работают, попутно пару-тройку раз спасая друг другу жизнь. Они еще даже толком одной командой не успели стать.

— Зимний Солдат? — прерывает мысли Роджерс, который даже не поворачивается, чтобы услышать ответ на свой вопрос, продолжая сгружать пиво в холодильник.

А пива много, отстраненно думает Стив. Видимо, Роджерс решил, что лучше запастись по максимуму, когда предстоит обсуждать много странных вещей в компании, где двое из троих не пьянеют. И о еде позаботился — около микроволновки высится небольшая башня из коробок с пиццей. Стив дожидается, когда он закроет холодильник и повернется к собеседникам лицом.

— Зимний Солдат — это позывной Баки, — спокойно отвечает на вопрос, отмечая, что Наташа перестала притворяться и сейчас действительно выглядит заинтересованной, а Роджерс привалился к раковине в поиске опоры. — И это только начало, так что лучше нам присесть.

Наташа первая устраивается за столом, на котором стоит упаковка пива, пара коробок пиццы и вазочка с соленым арахисом. Закидывает ноги на соседний стул и выглядит максимально расслабленно, хотя Стив знает, что у нее устали ноги от форменной обуви. Он молча разворачивается и выходит из кухни, возвращаясь через несколько минут с тазом холодной воды, который ставит перед удивленной Романовой.

— Наш гостеприимный хозяин квартиры еще не способен считывать твое поведение, поэтому возьму эту часть на себя, — с улыбкой произносит Стив. — Не отнекивайся, у тебя всегда ноги после миссий гудят, и все, о чем ты можешь думать — ноги в холодную воду, а в руки холодное пиво.

— Ты действительно знаешь меня, Стив, — она впервые улыбается знакомой — настоящей — улыбкой, подворачивает джинсы до коленей и опускает ноги в воду.

Стив садится напротив них и, собравшись с мыслями, начинает свой лаконичный рассказ:

— Баки выжил после падения, потому что Зола вводил ему свою версию сыворотки суперсолдата. После падения его нашла ГИДРА. Ему стерли память, промыли мозги и превратили в первоклассное оружие. ГИДРА все еще существует, но ушла в подполье. А если точнее, то слилась со ЩИТом и незаметно проворачивает свои дела в его тени. Баки все еще у них, сейчас он заморожен в криокамере и находится на одной из баз. Я не помню, на какой именно базе его держали в это время, так что здесь я полагаюсь на тебя, Нат, потому что точно знаю, что у тебя есть выход на нужную информацию.

— Пиздец, — по-русски резюмирует Наташа.

— Полный, — машинально отвечает ей Стив, замечает удивленный взгляд Роджерса и коротко смеется. — Учи языки, дружище, и по жизни пригодится, и время занимает неплохо.

— А ты не врал, когда говорил, что научился излагать лишь самое важное, — вместо ответа кивает тот и тянется за второй бутылкой пива. — И что мы будем делать, когда узнаем на какой он базе?

— А сам как думаешь? Пойдем и вытащим его оттуда. Один Кэп — хорошо, а два…

— Пиздец, — повторяет Наташа, в этот раз давая емкую характеристику тому, что значит два Кэпа в одной команде.

— Баки жив, я работаю на ГИДРУ, — качает головой Роджерс. Стив помнит свои эмоции, когда узнал об этом, и рад, что Роджерсу не пришлось перед этим пройти все, что прошел он сам. — И узнаю я обо всем от себя же, прибывшего из будущего.

— Уверяю, лучше узнать об этом, сидя за бутылочкой пива с самим собой, чем обнаружив, что на тебя объявили охоту, а ты не знаешь, кому можно доверять. И могу успокоить тем, что как только мы обо всем узнали, то разнесли их, — Стив смотрит на Наташу, вспоминая, как они спасались от всего мира и могли доверять только друг другу, переводит взгляд на Роджерса и добавляет: — Уничтожили ГИДРУ и ЩИТ за компанию. Хотя я бы посоветовал все же не разрушать Трискелион и половину Вашингтона в придачу. Зная то, что я вам расскажу, вы сможете провернуть все гораздо тише и с меньшим количеством жертв.

— Разрушили Трискелион?! — Наташа давится пивом от удивления.

— Мы уронили на него горящий и взрывающийся хэлликериер, по которому в тот момент из всех орудий палил другой хэлликериер, — Стив трет шею давно позабытым жестом, он отвык смущаться перед Наташей.

Следующие часы Стив рассказывает о том, через что они прошли, когда выяснилось, что ЩИТ и ГИДРА — по сути единое целое. Рассказывает о других спасениях планеты, о том, что теперь для него в порядке вещей общаться и работать в одной команде с инопланетянами, андроидами, киборгами, говорящими енотами и разумными деревьями. О том, что космос — удивительное место, несмотря на множество опасностей, которые он таит. Под конец Стив записывает в один из блокнотов Роджерса все важные имена и координаты баз ГИДРЫ. Советует обзавестись парой-тройкой надежных мест, где можно залечь на дно, чем заслуживает одобрение во взгляде Наташи, и рассказывает о том, что поможет Роджерсу вернуть Баки к нормальной жизни.

— Я точно не знаю, как из него вычистили установки ГИДРЫ, могу лишь сказать, что сделали это в Ваканде, — подводит итог Стив. — Не знаю, как вы это провернете, но не сомневаюсь, что вы сможете найти способ попасть туда.

Наташа широко зевает и трет руками лицо. Таз с водой давно убран и она опять сидит с закинутыми на соседний стул ногами. Пустые пивные бутылки и коробки от пиццы занимают треть стола, а за окном уже давно стемнело.

— По-моему, мне пора, — еще раз зевая, говорит она. — Многое нужно обдумать и не меньше сделать. Вернусь завтра к вечеру, максимум послезавтра.

Она отказывается от предложения остаться переночевать, и Стив понимает, что Наташа дает им возможность поговорить без свидетелей. Он слегка кивает ей, когда она отстегивает глушилку от связки ключей и кладет ее на тумбочку, после чего прощается и выходит за дверь.

Стив возвращается в комнату и видит замершего у окна Роджерса. Свет не включен, но освещения с улицы вполне достаточно, чтобы заметить напряженные плечи. Роджерс явно думает обо всем, что узнал сегодня. Стив подходит ближе, желая как-то вытащить его из этих мыслей.

— Спасибо тебе, — вдруг произносит Роджерс надломленным голосом. — Не представляю, как ты справился со всем этим, но очень благодарен тебе за то, что мне не придется. По крайней мере у меня будет время подготовиться ко всему, что мне предстоит сделать.

— Я забрался так далеко, стирая свои шрамы, — тихо произносит Стив, прикасаясь к Роджерсу, проводя пальцами по тому месту около позвоночника, куда вошла пуля, выпущенная Баки. — Хотя бы у тебя их не будет.

Под пальцами гладкая и горячая кожа, и Стив надеется, что у них все получится, что в этой реальности Роджерсу никогда не придется получить шрамы от выстрелов самого близкого человека. И пусть его шрамы излечены сывороткой, легче от этого не становится. Сыворотка стирает шрамы снаружи, но не способна справиться с теми, что остаются внутри.

— Их оставил Баки? — так же тихо спрашивает Роджерс, опуская голову ниже.

Он стоит, облокотившись руками на подоконник, чувствуя прикосновения своего двойника, и не желает представлять, через что тот прошел, когда ему пришлось сражаться с Баки. Ни в одной вселенной Стиву Роджерсу не будет легко пойти против Баки Барнса.

— Да, — выдыхает Стив и перемещает пальцы, почти невесомо скользя по телу, показывая места ранений. — Внешняя сторона правого бедра — здесь пуля прошла по касательной. Под правую ключицу вошел нож. Пуля в заднюю часть левого бедра. Пуля в спину, навылет, — в этот раз Стив очерчивает пальцами то место, где пуля вышла.

Роджерс, который никогда не получал этих ранений, сейчас чувствует их призрачную боль. Обернувшись, он смотрит в глаза своего двойника и видит там столько призраков прошлого, сколько никогда не видел в собственных кошмарах.

— А еще он мне щеку порвал, вот здесь, — пальцы ведут от уголков губ к скуле, рисуя еще одну призрачную рану, и Роджерс не выдерживает.

Он сам не знает, что толкнуло его сделать шаг к своему двойнику и поцеловать. Наверное, знание того, что в любой вселенной Стив Роджерс чувствует себя больным и уязвимым, когда рядом нет Баки Барнса. Кто, как не другой Стив, может это понять и хоть как-то поддержать, хоть ненадолго разделить эту боль на двоих, сняв ее часть с плеч, на которых его двойник недавно в очередной раз вынес мир из катастрофы. Роджерс целует Стива, а тот даже не пытается сопротивляться, лишь прижимает к себе крепче. Оба мысленно отмечают, что ощущать под ладонями такое знакомое и одновременно чужое тело как минимум странно, но в то же время есть в этом что-то пьянящее. Сыворотка подарила им действительно идеальное тело, которое хочется оглаживать, сминать, изучать, раз уж выпала такая уникальная возможность ощутить самого себя с другого ракурса. А задница действительно шикарная, думает Стив, крепко сжимая упругие ягодицы в ладонях и ловя губами тихий стон Роджерса.

Роджерс вдруг отстраняется и смотрит слегка расфокусированным взглядом, что в сочетании с покрасневшими от поцелуя губами будит что-то темное в душе Стива. Он готов наброситься на своего двойника прямо здесь, не отходя от окна.

— Это все странно, — выдыхает Роджерс, не переставая поглаживать поясницу Стива.

— Странно и, наверное, неправильно, но я не хочу останавливаться.

— Не думай, — Стив проводит большим пальцем по его нижней губе и твердо смотрит в свои собственные глаза. — Знаешь, а ведь все то, что ты когда-то чувствовал к Баки, не прошло. Ты считал, что это было подростковое помешательство или что-то около того, но правда в том, что эти чувства с годами только крепли, пока ты прятал их где-то так далеко, где и сам не мог добраться. Сначала была война и тебе было не до того, а потом он упал с поезда и боль затопила все внутри. А потом ты проснулся в будущем и вокруг все стало чужим, и Баки вдруг остался в далеком прошлом, которое для тебя было лишь несколько недель назад.

Роджерс судорожно вздыхает, цепляясь пальцами за плечи Стива — не понять, то ли хочет оттолкнуть, то ли ищет опору.

— Когда ты вновь увидишь Баки, когда почувствуешь руками его тепло, когда поймешь, что у него изменился запах, а потом удивишься, что вообще помнишь, как он пах, эти чувства вырвутся на волю, — продолжает Стив, не отводя взгляда. — Но ты и мысли не допустишь, чтобы прикоснуться к нему, пока он полностью не придет в себя, уж я-то точно знаю. А еще у тебя не будет очередного конца света, спасающего от всех этих раздирающих мыслей и эмоций, как был у меня. Так что просто не думай, Стив, это то, что сейчас нужно нам обоим.

— Мы просто выпустим эмоции, а после каждый вернется к своему Барнсу, — улыбается Роджерс, и Стив видит в его взгляде отражение того же темного чувства, которое поднимается в его собственной душе.

Они перемещаются в спальню, попутно срывая друг с друга одежду, и падают на кровать. Стив перекатывается, прижимая Роджерса к постели, спускается губами по шее, прикусывает ключицы, и по позвоночнику пробегает волна мурашек от низкого стона, который издает Роджерс, вцепившийся в растрепанные волосы своего двойника. Стив кусает другую ключицу, спускается поцелуями к груди, уделяя внимание чувствительным соскам. Спускается ниже и обводит языком кубики напряженного пресса, улыбается, подув на влажные дорожки и заметив дрожь. Все же он хорошо знает свое тело и то, как с ним обращаться.

Когда Стив спускается еще ниже и проводит языком по возбужденному члену, Роджерс издает такой развратный стон, который не снился ни одной фанатке Капитана Америка даже в самом откровенном сне. Стив обхватывает губами головку и медленно проводит по ней языком. От осознания того, что у него во рту его собственный член, окончательно сносит крышу, и Стив скользит ниже, крепко сжимая губы. Он даже не думает о том, чтобы прижать бедра Роджерса к кровати, когда тот опять вцепляется в волосы и начинает двигаться сам. Стив лишь стонет и опускает руку на свой член, крепко сжимая и размазывая выступившую смазку. Роджерс трахает его в рот, откровенно наслаждаясь процессом, хватка в волосах становится жестче, когда он отстраняет лицо Стива и с хриплым стоном кончает ему на губы и грудь. Стив неосознанно облизывает губы — и вкус собственной спермы сливается с оргазмом.

Они проводят в постели несколько часов. Стив напористый, страстный и жесткий, он оставляет на теле Роджерса синяки и укусы, которые уже к вечеру исчезнут под действием сыворотки. Роджерс ненасытный, он целует, гладит и вылизывает все, до чего может дотянуться, и Стив с удивлением узнает о паре эрогенных зон, о которых раньше и не подозревал.

Сыворотка прибавляет им выносливости, но даже она не всесильна. Под утро Стив буквально вытрахивает последние силы из себя и Роджерса и они отключаются, не найдя в себе энергии даже на то, чтобы укрыться, не говоря уже о походе в душ.

Просыпаются они через четыре часа от звонка Наташи, которая жизнерадостным голосом сообщает, что приедет вечером на обещанный рассказ о прошлом. Роджерс бурчит что-то отдаленно напоминающее согласие и сбрасывает вызов. Он лежит на животе, а Стив обнаруживает себя удобно устроившим голову на его пояснице. Тело приятно ноет, и он чувствует себя достаточно отдохнувшим, чтобы вылезти из постели и отправиться в душ.

Вернувшись, Стив находит Роджерса спящим все в той же позе. Подходит поближе и своим лучшим командирским голосом громко приказывает:

— Подъем, солдат, смирно!

Роджерса будто подкидывает на кровати, он вытягивается перед Стивом по стойке смирно и только потом понимает, что вокруг происходит.

— Вау, — все, на что он способен. — Это… вау! Не думал, что мой голос может звучать настолько мощно.

Стив смеется и, вытянув из шкафа простую белую футболку, отправляется на кухню варить кофе, попутно еще сильнее растрепав ладонью волосы зевающего Роджерса.

Наташа, как и обещала, появляется ближе к вечеру. Она приносит с собой еду из любимого китайского ресторанчика и расставляет ее на столе, пока Роджерс вытаскивает из холодильника оставшееся со вчерашнего дня пиво.

— Меня раздирают противоречивые чувства, — внимательно разглядывая их, говорит Романова, взглядом указывая на почти заживший засос на шее Роджерса. — С одной стороны, мне любопытно, но с другой я совершенно точно не хочу этого знать.

Роджерс краснеет и отводит взгляд, а Стив лишь ухмыляется и пожимает плечами. Он давно уже не краснеет и не смущается под изучающими взглядами и личными вопросами Наташи.

— Неудачно отработали удушающий прием, — хмыкает Стив и передает Наташе открытую бутылку пива.

— Да, мне нравится эта версия, в нее и буду верить, — кивает она в ответ и достает из сумки хорошо знакомую Стиву папку с делом Зимнего Солдата. — Я просмотрела записи и, черт, я многое повидала в своей жизни, но это… Кэп, я помогу всем, чем смогу, мы вырвем его из лап этих ублюдков и вернем к нормальной жизни.

Роджерс притягивает папку к себе и бегло просматривает, с каждой страницей бледнея все сильнее.

— Потому что никто не заслуживает подобного, — Наташа закрывает папку и привлекает к себе внимание Роджерса. — Потому что я знаю, каково находиться в руках у подобных людей. Потому что у Барнса не было возможности выбирать, но мы ему обязательно ее вернем.

— Что нам понадобится? — Роджерс трясет головой, будто пытается разогнать мысли о том, что только что узнал.

— База находится в Нью-Джерси, — Наташа отбрасывает эмоции и переключается в рабочий режим, — так что спокойно доберемся на машине. Дальше зависит от того, каким образом мы будем вытаскивать Барнса. После мы можем перевезти его в одно из моих укрытий, я его недавно купила, так что о нем еще не успели пронюхать.

— Разумнее всего вывозить его прямо в криокамере, — включается в разговор Стив, глядя на Роджерса. — У нас не будет времени размораживать его и приводить в рабочее состояние. Я понимаю, тебе сейчас неприятно слышать то, как я говорю о нем, но подумай: он будет дезориентирован, он ничего не помнит и нападет на любого, кого примет за угрозу. А мы совершенно точно будем выглядеть, как угроза. И вместо того, чтобы быстро провернуть операцию, застрянем на базе ГИДРЫ, сражаясь с Зимним Солдатом и рискуя не только своими, но и его жизнью.

— Судя по тому, что я прочитала, нам понадобится доктор, который знаком со всеми особенностями работы организма Барнса, — Наташа двигает папку к себе и пролистывает несколько страниц, пока не находит список нужных имен.

— Когда для тебя было проблемой выкрасть человека? — приподнимает бровь Стив. — Об этом можно позаботиться позже, когда перевезем Баки в безопасное место. Кстати, не помешало бы за компанию с доктором похитить еще и техника, потому что в руке у Зимнего стоит несколько маячков, которые необходимо будет деактивировать до того, как по их следу придет группа зачистки.

— На месте нужно будет раздобыть фургон или грузовик, чтобы поместилась криокамера, — Роджерс собрался и просчитывает варианты. — Хотя я слабо представляю, как мы будем тащить ее на выход и отбиваться от нападающих на нас противников.

Наташа и Роджерс обсуждают варианты, а Стиву кажется, что он забыл о чем-то очевидном.

— А еще нам не мешало бы как-то прикрыть свое отсутствие в городе, — Наташа задумчиво крутит в руках полупустую бутылку пива. — Если ЩИТ и ГИДРА — одно и то же, то лучше, чтобы там как можно дольше не узнали о нашей загородной прогулке. Мое исчезновение с радаров не вызовет подозрения, но если пропадет Кэп, то Фьюри явно этим заинтересуется.

— Старк, — Стив надеется, что его голос не дрогнул от произнесенного имени. — Вам в любом случае придется к нему обращаться, лучше сделать это раньше. Сейчас он закроет башню так плотно, что никакому Фьюри туда не пролезть, пусть остальные довольствуются официальной версией о вашей реабилитации после спасения планеты. А еще тебе не помешает помощь Пеппер в оформлении легальных счетов, которые не будут отслеживаться ЩИТом.

— Разумно, — кивает Наташа, доставая из кармана телефон и вставая из-за стола. — Я договорюсь с ним о прикрытии и пообещаю, что мы объясним ему все немного позже. Он, конечно, поорет, что мы ввязываемся в какую-то авантюру без него, но поможет.

— Хорошо, с этим решили, — кивает Роджерс, — но что нам делать с криокамерой, которую надо вынести с базы врагов и попытаться при этом выжить?

Роджерс морщится, и Стив думает, что его лицо выглядит, как маска. Маска, ну конечно же! Наташа возвращается и садится на свое место, проводя ладонью по глазам.

— Ворчал, орал, матерился, обиделся, угрожал, что больше никогда не пустит вас в башню, а потом пообещал, что в следующий раз вы не сможете оставить его не у дел? — понимающе хмыкает Стив. Наташа лишь кивает и укладывает голову на сложенные руки. — Нат, у тебя же есть наномаски, правда?

— Конечно, — фыркает она, не поднимая головы. — А тебе зачем?

— Не вижу смысла прорываться на базу ГИДРЫ с боем и тем более пробивать себе пути отхода, если мы можем просто переодеться и спокойно вывезти Баки, сделав вид, что это передислокация в связи с последними событиями, — Стив подвигает к себе папку и ищет список нынешних кураторов Зимнего Солдата и имена руководителей базы, где его держат.

— Вот так просто? — удивляется не привыкший к подобным действиям Роджерс. — Хайль ГИДРА, мы перевозим наше драгоценное оружие в обход всех протоколов безопасности, отойдите, пожалуйста, от двери, а то вас криокамерой прижмет.

Наташа поднимает голову и ошарашенно пялится Роджерса.

— Да, Романова, у меня есть чувство юмора и я умею использовать сарказм, — смеется Стив. — Просто они оттаяли намного позже.

Еще полтора часа они едят, пьют пиво и планируют свои действия. Наташа рекомендует им хорошенько выспаться и обещает, что вернется завтра утром со всем необходимым. Глушилка все так же лежит на тумбочке в прихожей, ЩИТу и ГИДРЕ лучше оставаться в полной уверенности, что квартира Капитана Америка стоит пустой, а он сам отдыхает в неприступной башне Старка.

Стив достает спортивную сумку со своими вещами и проверяет, все ли на месте. Роджерс скидывает во вторую сумку одежду, деньги и документы, папку с делом Зимнего, блокноты с важными записями, несколько бутылок воды, закрывает ее и ставит у стены, прислонив там же щит, который сейчас находится в чехле. Они оба понимают, что Роджерс еще не скоро вернется в эту квартиру, а Стив не вернется никогда. Следуя совету Наташи, они ложатся спать пораньше.

Наташа приезжает за ними перед рассветом. Они выкладывают жучки ровным рядом на кофейном столике в гостиной. Рядом ложится распечатанная картинка, с которой Капитан Америка указывает пальцем на смотрящего, а подпись гласит: «Капитан Америка осуждает». Наташа смеется, забирает глушилку с тумбочки и они покидают квартиру.

В Нью-Джерси они угоняют неприметный фургон, переодеваются и надевают на лица наномаски. Стив определенно крупнее, чем Брок Рамлоу, но он надеется, что в суматохе никто не обратит на это внимания. Роджерс принимает облик молчаливого Роллинса, а Наташа становится каким-то научным работником — таких редко запоминают в лицо. Она размещает под строгим костюмом пару пистолетов, а под манжетами пиджака скрываются браслеты с электрошоком. Стиву и Роджерсу не приходится ничего прятать: они в полевой форме, к которой крепится неплохой комплект огнестрельного и холодного оружия.

На базе их встречают несколько сонных дежурных агентов — их моментально берет в оборот Наташа, засыпая огромным количеством информации о действии протоколов на экстренные случаи. Похищение Баки проходит настолько быстро и легко, что некоторое время они еще ждут преследования, постоянно глядя в зеркало заднего вида, но все чисто.

Укрытие Наташи — небольшой домик за городом — ничем не выделяется и не привлекает к себе внимания. Они въезжают в гараж. Стив и Роджерс выгружают сумки, Наташа показывает потайную дверь в укрепленный подвал, куда следует перенести тяжелую криокамеру. Убедившись, что помощь не нужна, Романова уезжает, чтобы избавиться от краденного фургона и забрать их машину, стоящую на стоянке одного из торговых центров. Возвращается она через полтора часа с пакетами продуктов и новостью о том, что отследила одного из техников, которого собирается похитить сегодня же ночью.

Они ужинают и обсуждают ближайшие планы. Наташа думает, как лучше выкрасть техника и доктора, Роджерс изучает записи в блокноте, пытаясь прикинуть свои действия на следующие несколько недель, чтобы более-менее стабилизировать состояние Барнса. Они решают, что для получения доступа в Ваканду им понадобится помощь Тони, и что до этого момента необходимо будет все ему рассказать.

— Зимний Солдат убил Говарда и Марию, — вдруг подает голос Стив. — Не скрывай этого, иначе Тони тебе не простит. Объясни ему все, покажи записи и документы, но не скрывай ничего. Тони будет орать и, вероятно, попытается набить тебе морду, но когда он успокоится, то поможет. Но если попытаешься скрыть от него, что ты знал, как умерли его родители, он никогда тебя не простит.

Роджерс задумывается на пару минут, после чего кивает и внимательно смотрит в глаза Стива.

— Спасибо тебе, — говорит он серьезно. — Думать не хочу, во что бы превратилась моя жизнь без твоей помощи. Спасибо за то, что дал мне возможность контролировать ее и самому принимать решения.

Стив поднимается из-за стола — здесь он сделал все, что мог, больше нет смысла задерживаться, да и пора навести порядок в собственной жизни. Он уходит в спальню, где бросил сумку со своими вещами, переодевается в униформу, крепит щит на спине, проверяет крепление устройства для переноса во времени, аккуратно складывает одежду Роджерса, в которую успел переодеться после миссии, и возвращается в комнату, где его ждут. Наташа с интересом рассматривает красно-белую форму и улыбается.

— А тебе идет, — она подходит ближе и крепко обнимает его за талию, а потом тихо шепчет: — Я видела твои взгляды, Стив, и мне жаль. Отпусти меня и живи своей жизнью. Если я что о себе и знаю, так это то, что я не могла умереть глупой смертью. Значит, другого выхода просто не было. Береги себя, а я присмотрю здесь за Кэпом.

Стив на мгновение сжимает ее крепче, легко целует в рыжую макушку и отпускает, отступая на шаг. Отпускает не только физически, но и эмоционально. Наташа права, иначе быть не могло, и если бы не ее решение, то пострадало бы намного больше живых существ. Боль немного утихает, но не уходит совсем, для этого еще прошло слишком мало времени, но теперь Стив точно знает, что сможет с ней справиться. Пусть так, в прошлом, но он смог попрощаться с Наташей, и теперь ему немного легче вернуться в мир, где ее уже нет.

Роджерс кладет руку на плечо Стива, крепко сжимает и смотрит прямо в глаза.

— Борись за него, — вдруг говорит Стив. — До последнего борись, до конца и даже если кажется, что больше нет никакого смысла. Борись за него со всем миром и с самим собой. Он этого заслуживает.

— А ты береги его и себя, — серьезно кивает Роджерс. — Вы оба заслужили покой и отдых.

Стив прикрывает глаза, делает несколько шагов назад и улыбается, активируя устройство на руке.

Когда он появляется на площадке, Халк как раз заканчивает объяснять принцип работы переноса и то, что у Стива будет столько времени, сколько ему понадобится. Сэм встречает его широкой улыбкой, а Баки внимательным взглядом.

— И сколько глупостей ты натворил, дохляк? — прищурившись, спрашивает он.

— Всего лишь помог самому себе украсть тебя из-под носа у ГИДРЫ, — широко улыбается Стив, спускаясь с платформы. — Даже драться ни с кем не пришлось, все было хорошо продуманно и скучно.

— Чувак, я надеюсь, что ты нашел меня и рассказал про выигрышные матчи и о том, куда инвестировать деньги, чтобы я мог чертовски разбогатеть, — хохочет Сэм.

Стив принимает идеальную позу Капитана Америка и, наставив палец на Уилсона, серьезно произносит:

— Сэм, разве ты не знаешь, что менять прошлое нельзя? Капитан Америка недоволен тобой, Сэм!

К концу предложения Сэм смеется еще сильнее, сложившись пополам и упираясь руками в колени, Баки широко улыбается и даже Халк весело фыркает.

— Все, Кэп, в ближайшее время никаких больше глупостей, я прослежу, — Баки выглядит суровым, но Стив видит искорки веселья в его взгляде.

— Как скажешь, — легко кивает Стив, снимая щит со спины. — Эй, Сэм, лови!

Стив легко бросает щит в сторону Уилсона, и тот машинально ловит его правой рукой.

— Ну все, Кэп, слышал сержанта Барнса? Никаких глупостей, — Стив улыбается, глядя на удивленное лицо Сэма, до которого дошел смысл сказанных слов.

— Ты уверен? — Барнс внимательно смотрит ему в глаза, не обращая внимания на Сэма, который бормочет себе под нос: «Какого черта здесь происходит?».

— Как никогда, — Стив закидывает руку Баки на плечи, как когда-то очень давно, в позапрошлой жизни, и притягивает его ближе. — Мы давно уже заслужили не просто отпуск, а отставку. Пусть молодые разгоняют суперзлодеев, а нам уже больше ста лет, так что до следующего конца света обойдутся без нас.

Барнс обнимает Стива, просовывает палец в небольшую петельку на поясе, которая будто для этого и была создана, улыбается широко и выглядит по-настоящему живым. Стиву на мгновение кажется, что Баки сейчас произнесет что-то вроде «эй, Стиви, переодевайся, мы идем на танцы».

— Роджерс, черт подери! — вдруг громко восклицает Сэм. — Как я буду объяснять это людям? Хорошо, что хоть начальства у нас сейчас фактически нет. Собираю я такой толпу журналистов и говорю им: «Привет, народ, Кэп ушел в отставку, но оставил кэпозаместитель, так что встречайте, Капитан Америка, версия расширенная и дополненная, теперь с крыльями!» — так что ли?!

— Сэм, ты теперь сам начальство и символ нации, как-нибудь выкрутишься, — Стив подходит ближе и серьезно смотрит на Сэма. — Я полностью тебе доверяю, никто не справится с этой работы лучше, чем ты. И помни: если Капитан Америка будет нуждаться в моей помощи, я не задумываясь вернусь в строй.

Они быстро упаковывают все приборы и грузят их в машину. Стив снимает с руки устройство для перемещения и думает о том, что им с Баки нужно найти новое безопасное место, где их не достанет никто, кроме близких друзей. Настало время вырвать у вселенной ту жизнь, которую они оба заслужили.


End file.
